


we all bleed the same

by Otherworld



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: And she wants Nik to herself, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Codependency, Dark, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, He's really just amused by it all, Rebekah wants what Rebekah wants, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworld/pseuds/Otherworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah lounged on Nik’s bed, waiting for him to return home, while she watched his latest whore sit listlessly in a nearby chair, her eyes vacant, her blood staining the collar of her dress. Rebekah sneered a little at the blonde, it was almost always blondes for her brother, and she knew full well why, although he’d never admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all bleed the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalstandard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstandard/gifts).



> BECAUSE I HAD TO! Because when somebody who loves Klebekah even more than you do makes you three different Klebekah icons, well, you just gotta return the favor, y'know? I dunno what century this is set in, I make it pretty vague, I think, so it's up to you! I hope everyone enjoys this little ficlet, trust me, I AM NOT DONE WITH KLEBEKAH FICS!

Rebekah lounged on Nik’s bed, waiting for him to return home, while she watched his latest whore sit listlessly in a nearby chair, her eyes vacant, her blood staining the collar of her dress. Rebekah sneered a little at the blonde, it was almost always blondes for her brother, and she knew full well why, although he’d never admit it. Rarely had he ever kept a woman, vampire, witch, werewolf, or human, as long he had kept that one, and she wasn’t _jealous_ , but it had been two whole _months_. Maybe she was just lonely, both Elijah and Kol were off somewhere, in entirely different countries, possibly even continents, all she had was Nik.

Oh, she had her fair share of bedmates of her own, but nothing serious, nobody had caught her eye, and she _honestly_ wasn’t in the mood for her brother to kill another of her suitors. So it wasn’t jealousy, it was just a little loneliness and boredom, she didn’t have to defend herself. A slow smile curved her lips upwards when she heard the front door opening downstairs, and she propped her head up on her hand to watch his entrance. She had positioned the girl so that he would see her first, and the fresh blood would briefly overwhelm him to the point where he wouldn’t notice her until she wanted him to.

When he finally walked in, his body stiffened briefly, overcome with the blood, he shuddered once, before focusing on his latest conquest. “Maria, darling, who did this to you?” He stroked her cheek, down to her neck, where her blood was leaking out.

There was a tone of false concern in his voice, but she could detect the irritation, that somebody could come into his home, and harm what belonged to him. “Brother, you’ve returned.” She finally announced her presence.

He turned on his heel, blue eyes widening when he saw her underneath his sheets, before he regained his composure. “I suppose this is your doing then, Rebekah?”

She shrugged lightly. “And if it was?”

She expected anger, only Nik got to harm and maim that which belonged to him, she didn’t expect amusement. “Sweet sister, if you were jealous, all you had to do was say so, this little show was hardly necessary.”

She rolled her eyes at him, he honestly didn’t get it. “I’m not you, Nik, I don’t throw temper tantrums and kill your lovers when they get too close.”

She smiled at the dark flash of his eyes, pleased with herself. “Honestly, I’m doing you a favor, she is of no worth to you beyond a warm body in your bed and a nice meal, speaking of which, have you tasted her? She is rather… _sweet_.”

Those words made his eyes drop down to her mouth, stained red, his favorite color, and she slid out from beneath the sheets in one, fluid movement, revealing that she had been naked in his bed the entire time. The way he devoured her body with his gaze made her feel more powerful than with anyone else, and she crossed over towards him, tipping Maria’s head to the side, revealing her pale neck. “Share a meal with me, Nik? I think it’s been far too long.”

She didn’t wait for his reply, eyes turning crimson, dark veins spidering her skin, teeth sharpening into fangs, as she sank them into the girl again. Once upon a time, back when she was human, she had thought there was nothing sweeter than a stolen treat after dinner, unafraid of her parents, sneaking into Nik’s room to share it with him. It would be centuries later that she would know better, as her brother’s head dipped close to hers, taking the other side of Maria’s neck, draining her dry together was far, far sweeter.

Sweeter still when the human’s heart ceased to beat, and he pulled Rebekah against his body, trailing blood slick fingers down the slope of her breasts, her stomach, settling between her thighs, and he swallowed her moan with his mouth. She undressed him with hurried movements, shoved him down to the floor at the dead girl’s feet, dislodging his fingers as she sank down onto him with a slow sigh. His fingers dug into her hips, guiding her rhythm, and she leaned down to kiss him, blood still slick on their tongues, she came silently, shuddering. Nik’s release was far less dignified, switching their positions so that she was on her back, roughly thrusting into her until he spilled inside of her with a low growl.

Rebekah took in deep, unneeded breaths as Nik ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair, nipping every now and again at her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes, finally content and sated, filled with blood and the essence of the one person she’d follow to the ends of the Earth. He ran his tongue along the skin beneath her ear, chuckling, “I suppose you were right, Bekah, you _did_ do me a favor.”

She twined her arms around his neck, opening her eyes to smirk up at him. “Yes, I know, you’re welcome.”

Before he could take his words back, she let her gaze stray over to the body slumped in his chair. “Now, what shall we do with this trash?”

Rebekah was beyond delighted when they ended up leaving her body on the steps of her family’s home, laughing with Nik at their screams of despair, as they left arm in arm. She decided she was no longer bored, and maybe she would come up with another gift for her brother.


End file.
